Interview
by Anne Darket
Summary: Corazón de brujas para mayores de edad" ha prometido una entrevista con la pareja aclamada del año: Harry y Draco. Si quieren saber sus respuestas, ya saben que hacer. Slash. Drarry.


He aquí con un regalito para vísperas de navidad, dedicado a todos aquéllos que lean esta cosa que salió de mi mentecita pulcra, deseándoles así FeLiz NaVIdaD! y PRóspErO AñOo Nuevo! (claro, si son católicos Navidad – fiesta católica, si no… pues por la vida!)

**OoOoO iNTerVieW OoOoO**

**Por: Anne Darket**

_Aclaración: _

_DM: "----" – _Draco Malfoy

_HP: "----" – _Harry Potter

_E: "----" – _Entrevistador

En este mes, la revista "Corazón de bruja para mayores de edad", entrevistó a una pareja controversial, tanto por sus vidas separadas, como su reciente unión. En efecto, estamos hablando de dos chicos que codiciados por el mundo mágico, lograron atraerse el uno al otro. Estos son: Draco Malfoy, hijo de un mortífago que actualmente está preso en Azkaban y Harry Potter, el joven que a sus dieciocho años logró derrotar al mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, el que hasta nuestros días, no debe ser nombrado.

En realidad esta entrevista no habla de sus vidas individuales, ustedes ya han de saber de sobra todo lo que les ocurrió tanto a Draco como a Harry, desde quienes son sus padres, hasta que cereal les gusta más. Aquí en realidad venimos a hablar de cómo se comportan ambos en una misma casa. Los dos chicos fueron entrevistados por separado, para evitar que no se sacaran sus trapitos al sol, cosa que no fue fácil, puesto que no querían que hablaran mal de ellos; hasta que por fin desistieron.

La primera entrevista, se le hizo al joven slytherin, codiciado por su atractivo visual y por su dinero; por su carisma y a la vez por la compostura que adquiere ante momentos críticos, para muchas el hombre perfecto, para otros una competencia. Pues bien, a continuación presentaremos las preguntas con las respectivas respuestas de Draco Malfoy.

E: Draco Malfoy, es un placer conocerte

DM: ¡Oh muchas gracias! (cara de sorprendido)

E: Muy bien Draco, me han contado que tienes una relación muy estrecha con el joven Potter desde hace ya algunos años, pero nadie sabe con exactitud cual fue su inicio, cómo, cuándo, por qué. Entonces dime, como fue que ustedes dos llegaron a esa relación que, ahora, causa revuelo y está en primera plana de periódicos y revistas mágicas.

DM: Pues verás, hace no mucho, dos o tres años, no recuerdo con exactitud; Harry ¡uf! esto sonará extraño, pero en realidad así pasó. Bueno, te iba diciendo, Harry me acosaba. Al principio pensé que era un juego de niños, pero resultó que estaba perdidamente enamorado de mí. Ingenuo, si al principio lo consideré así (dijo como hablando para sí mismo); pero extrañamente me gustaba que me viera, que me siguiera con su mirada, que me desvistiera y me hiciera suyo en sus sueños eróticos. Y un día ¡pum! me llegó una tarjeta, era San Valentín. En efecto, era de Harry (expresa como si yo le hubiese dicho el nombre de aquel su enamorado), y consideré darle una oportunidad, como te dije me gustaba atraer su atención. Comencé, incluso, a comprar pantalones más ajustados, caminar de manera más sensual, echarle miraditas y morderme el labio inferior. Total, un día lo invité en un viaje a Hogsmade a una cafetería que está a unos cuántos kilómetros de allí, con un nombre de prestigio. Después de platicar, por primera vez me cayó bien. Nos seguimos viendo y ¡KABOOM! cautivó mi corazón.

E: Y a partir de ello, formaron una amistad y posteriormente tomaron la decisión de vivir juntos ¿no?

DM: Sí, así es

E: Muchas cartas nos han llegado de varios de nuestros lectores preguntando: "¿Qué tal es en la cama Harry?"

DM: Pues verás, no es malo… pero tiene que tomar medicamentos especiales para mantenerse. No puede ser perfecto (Cara de: PORQUE YO SOY EL PERFECTO!)

E: Mmm… pues ¡WOW! seguro que nadie esperaba esa respuesta. Pero dime Draco, ¿hay alguna queja por tu parte para con Harry?

DM: ¡Ah! ¿Una? Yo diría que varias. En primera, parece niño chiquito, todavía no se sabe limpiar bien cuando va al baño, deja todo pintado sus bóxer que, para el colmo, son blancos; ya le dije que si necesita de más papel, no dudé en usarlo, si quiere acabarse el rollo, no me importa, pero que no me deje todos sus chones con su marca personal ¡por dios! Después, llega tarde el señorito, yo de muy buena manera me pongo a hacer la cena, ya que mi trabajo bien remunerado y con un puesto alto, no me requiere más de tres horas al día; y él me dice: "Tengo sueño dragoncito, quiero dormir, perdón por no cenar contigo" Me dejó dos veces la lasaña, tres veces los ostiones y cuatro veces el cangrejo. Cuando quiere tener sexo yo no quiero y se enoja el muy tontito, y cuando yo quiero, el viene cansado y que no me atreva a enojarme porque me va peor que cuando no le cumplo. ¿Qué cree? ¿Qué soy una máquina de semen? No, pero espérate tantito, (dice cuando está a punto de interrumpirlo el entrevistador) parece vieja cuando se arregla N/a: perdón chicas, pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió para compararlo, no, peor que ellas. Se tarda casi dos horas en el baño y después me dice el muy torpe "Vas a llegar tarde al trabajo" Pues que quiere que haga, si el que se tarda las horas en el baño es él. Y continuando con esto, el baño lo deja todo puerco, con sus pelos por doquier, ni siquiera se preocupa por lanzar un hechizo para arreglarlo un poco, antes de que yo entre. Pero nada más se lo dejo yo así y el chiquillo no se mete a bañar. ¡Ah! Es desesperante, y esas son mis quejas más comunes, pero todavía me quedan para rellenar unas mil hojas. Sus panchos de celos, ¡agh! ¿Es idiota? ¿No ve que solo tengo ojos para él?

E: Tranquis Draco, respira profundo y contéstame otra pregunta. Dicen los rumores, que Harry mientras hace café, canta una canción muy particular que te excita mucho. Dinos ¿cuál es?

DM: No sé de quién es, no sé como se llama, pero te cantaré un pedacito: "Cuando tu boca me toca,"Me pone y me provoca, me muerde y me destroza, toda siempre es poca, y muévete bien,

que nadie como tú me sabe hacer café" ¡Oh sí! ¡Oh sí!

E: Muy bien mr. Malfoy, cambiemos de tema. Bueno, las malas lenguas también dicen que sostiene un romance con Blaise Zabini.

DM: Y también que tengo hijos por todo el mundo tanto mágico, como muggle. Yo digo que no, y nadie me ha comprobado lo contrario. Las malas lenguas dicen mucho, pero nada es real… excepto lo de la canción (cara de pervertido)

E: En alguna ocasión, su querido compañero Zabini, dijo que a usted le gustaban únicamente los slytherins, tanto hombres como mujeres, ¿por qué no siguió así?

DM: Pues Blaise no me conoce tanto, antes de andar con Harry anduve con Jack Collman de Hufflpuff, con Adriana Bellâ de Ravencalw, al igual que Douglas Smith (pone cara de ¡oh si papi!) y anduve con tres de Gryffindor cuyos nombres no quiero mencionar.

E: ¿Es cierto que mantuviste una relación con cada gemelo Weasley?

DM: No lo sé, ¿usted que cree? Aunque si fuera así, preferiría no revelarlo. Lástima que no fue así, no hay nada que ocultar.

E: Y, Harry me ha dicho que usted tiene la costumbre de cantar en el baño.

DM: ¿Ah si?

E: Ajá, ¿nos puede decir que acostumbra cantar?

DM: Pues usted sabe, muchas románticas como las de Darren Hayes y Chakira (Shakira). Y las que invento.

E: ¿O sea que a parte de cantante es compositor?

DM: Digamos que sí, pero a Harry no le gustan mis canciones porque hablan sobre mi belleza y el amor que me tengo a mí mismo. Debo mantener mi autoestima en los cielos, porque si me llega a herir Harry, debo mantenerme en pie, con la frente en alto y listo para reproducirme.

E: Ok (cara de si ajá). Entre otras preguntas que quiero hacerle es, si están pensando en adoptar.

DM: Oiga llevamos dos años viviendo juntos, tenemos 22 años, ¿cómo demonios quiere que piense en un chamaco, cuando todavía quiero pasármela bien? ¡Es estúpido! Digo, no creo que a esa edad hubiera querido usted tener un hijo que lo despertara todas las noches con un lloriqueo estridente, ¿o sí?

E: No, por supuesto que no.

DM: Entonces no siga preguntando estupideces ¿si?

E: Si señor (baja la cara apenado)

DM: Muy bien ¿alguna cosa más que me vayas a preguntar, I-N-T-E-R-E-S-A-N-T-E?

E: Sí señor Malfoy

DM: Adelante

E: Es que muchos han querido saber quien manda en su casa, ¿quién pone el orden?

DM: Claro que yo, soy el más maduro, el más listo, el que toma la decisión más sabia y Harry, es algo torpe para eso, con decirte que en una ocasión le di a escoger comida francesa, cosa que nunca hago porque escoge los platillos más asquerosos del mundo. Entonces pidió, yo le dije que no, el me dijo: "se oye bien" y yo no insistí. Total, cuando se lo trajeron fue a vomitar al baño… pues era creo que hígado con papas freídas con mantequilla, y una salsa agridulce por encima. N/a: No sé si eso exista Y pues, por ello, no le dejó escoger nada.

E: ¿Hay algo que le haya dado mucha vergüenza? ¿Algo que haya hecho el señor Potter?

DM: ¿Una cosa? Pues, son muchas, pero le contaré una en específica. Recuerdo que para nuestro aniversario pasado fuimos a Venecia y nos instalamos en un hotel muggle muy lujoso. Y pues, usted sabe, las parejas van a hacer ciertas cosas que hacen los novios. Estábamos en pleno faje, completamente desnudos, revolcándonos por todo el suelo, apoyándonos en paredes para que se nos enfriara el cuerpo y justo cuando íbamos a comenzar con el clímax, una de las tantas mujeres que entran a limpiar las habitaciones entró porque el estúpido de Harry no había puesto el cartoncito que te dan con el mensaje "NO MOLESTAR" en la perilla de la puerta. ¡Por suerte existe el _"obliviate_" Y así hicimos que la señora, toda ruborizada, se olvidara de lo que había visto. Creo que no lo perdoné por una o dos semanas, ¡me quito la inspiración!

E: (cara de: "ya no quiero escuchar su cochinadas, ¿¡por qué me dieron este trabajo!?) Y bueno, alguna cosa que quiera agregar sobre Harry Potter, ya sea malo o bueno.

DM: Sí, gracias. Bueno, a pesar de todo lo que dije de este chico tan lindo, debe saber todo el que leerá este artículo, que es el chico, más hermoso de todo el planeta. Porque realmente es una persona maravillosa, no lo veo como el Salvador del mundo mágico, lo veo como mi ángel guardián, el que me protegió sobre todas las cosas, el chico que me sonrió a pesar de todas aquéllas diferencias que teníamos y quedaron en el pasado, de toda la rivalidad que existía entre nuestras casas, por toda la gente que se opuso a que fuésemos felices. Él, con su gran valentía me guió por el camino en el que estamos, venciendo cada obstáculo. Sí, Harry más que el que se tarda en bañarse, más que el que parece vieja cuando se arregla, más allá del que me hace pasar momentos vergonzosos; es el hombre que sin importar que sigue a mi lado, que me escogió para ser parte de su vida y su corazón, que me hace feliz cada amanecer y por el cual yo daría mi vida. No hay persona que ame más en el mundo, que mi hermoso Harry Potter, que mi querido peque de ojos verdes. Muchas personas piensan que lo engaño, que tengo hijos regados por el mundo que nacieron después de que nos conocimos, otros afirman que tengo una relación amorosa con su mejor amigo Ron; pero esos son rumores que en eso quedarán, simplemente en rumores. Y con la mayor seguridad del mundo puedo decir: "Harry Potter es el amor de mi vida, porque para mí es la persona más perfecta que existe sobre la faz de la Tierra, que existe solamente para mí".

E: Bueno Draco, muchas gracias por esta maravillosa entrevista que nos concediste y espero volverte a ver pronto, con esa pareja que te hace tan feliz. Y que sigan así de felices hasta el final de su vida.

DM: Muchas gracias a ustedes por haberme escogido para estar en esta grandiosa revista que cumple 50 años de haber sido fundada. Es un honor para mí.

Es así como terminamos con la entrevista de Draco Malfoy, cuyas risas surgieron a lo largo de esta, al igual que sus gritos. Y ahora aparecerá la de aquél niño que sin ver, conocíamos desde que al que no debemos nombrar reapareció para destruir este mundo, a quien conocemos como "El Salvador de Nuestro Mundo", sí, en el que está pensando: Harry Potter.

E: Hola Harry Potter, me da mucho gusto conocerte en persona

HP: ¡Oh muchas gracias! me siento halagado

E: Muy bien Harry, ¿te parece si comenzamos con la primera pregunta que le hicimos a Draco, tu querida pareja?

HP: Ah si claro (sonrojado)

E: ¿Cómo es que los dos más grandes enemigos dentro de Hogwarts, cuya presencia era insoportable para el otro, llego a convertirse en un amor tan profundo que los hizo unirse hasta llegar a vivir en una misma casa?

HP: Pues, esa es una pregunta muy interesante. Verás, todo empezó en otoño, la espléndida figura de mi querido Draco se recortaba contra el hermoso paisaje que lo rodeaba. Era un juego de quidditch y él estaba montado sobre su escoba, con la snitch en la mano, ¡que perfecto se veía! Pero en ese momento yo no pensaba lo que en este momento estoy relatando; en realidad en aquel momento lo veía como el estúpido Malfoy, arrogante, que no se merecía ganar ese partido contra los Ravenclaws, que habían jugado de maravilla. Yo me habría metido con él, si no hubiese sido quien empezó. Iba caminando sólo por los pasillos de Hogwarts y Draco venía en dirección contraria. Me vio, lo observé y unas palabras amenazantes salieron de su boca "Así como le gané a los ineptos ratones de biblioteca, le ganaré a los apestosos gatitos maulladores". Mi respuesta fue ignorarlo, no valía la pena discutir con él (se levanta Harry y comienza a caminar por el salón donde estaban entrevistándolo, con la mirada perdida en su pasado). Como siempre Malfoy estaba a la ofensiva y al pasar justo por un lado de él me tomó por el brazo y me dijo al oído: "¿Me tienes miedo Potter? Yo soy niño bueno ¿no lo crees?" Que intimidad entre los dos, sin nadie alrededor. Entonces hablé: "Me intimidas Malfoy, eso no me asusta, me divierte", estábamos frente a frente y él me sonrió de forma casi sensual, o por lo menos a mi me pareció así. Entonces le dije: "Ya veremos en las duchas después del partido. Ya veré como lloras y haces berrinche como un mal perdedor". Logré soltarme y me fui. El día del partido llegó, mi pelea era con él, no con el equipo de Slytherin, sólo con Draco Malfoy. Y ambos estábamos buscando la pequeña bola dorada con alas que volaba a una velocidad increíble. Cuando la vimos ambos combatimos, él con trampa y yo con mi gran habilidad de volar. Entonces, justo cuando mi enemigo la iba a tomar, lo empujé y perdió el equilibrio. Entonces allí estaba yo, estirando el brazo para tomar la snitch hasta que lo logré. Fui a las duchas después de la celebración y, sentado en una banca, estaba Draco, quitándose la camisa (resplandecen los ojos de Harry, con una sonrisita muy pervertida). Volteó a verme y me dijo: "Al final gané yo" ¿A qué se refería? No lo sé. Me acerqué a él y pregunté: "¿A qué te refieres?" y contestó: "Sabía que vendrías". Se levantó y rodeó con sus brazos fuertes mi cintura: "Esto es una trampa gatito y tú caíste" Me besó, tal vez lo disfruté y no lo iba dejar sólo, así que aproveché para darle respuesta a su beso. Al final me dijo: "Me gustas". Draco me pidió que nos siguiéramos viendo y así lo hicimos. Hasta que ¡PLASH! me cautivó. (Se vuelve a sentar en el sillón)

E: (aturdido porque la historia de Draco, nada que ver con la de Harry) ¿En serio?

HP: Si, claro. ¿Por qué preguntas?

E: Draco no me dijo lo mismo.

HP: Pues la mía es la historia verídica, jejeje. (Risita de: "Pobre tonto, no sabe a quien creerle)

E: Bueno, sigamos con las preguntas. Etto… muchos hombres y mujeres han preguntado ¿Qué tal es Draco en la cama?

HP: Pues, no es por echarle tierra ni nada de eso, sólo digo la verdad. Draco no es muy aguantador, tiene problemillas y actualmente está yendo con un especialista. En general no creo que haya tenido una gran vida sexual antes de que me conociera pues tiene muy poca experiencia. La primera vez que tuvimos una relación sexual había traído un lubricante y muy inocentemente me preguntó: "¿Qué es eso Harry? ¿Me va a doler?" Más bien yo soy el que controlo la situación en la cama, aún le estoy enseñando varios truquitos para que me complazca.

E: ¡Ou! Sorprendente. Bueno… ¿Tienes quejas de Draco?

HP: A parte de que no va a trabajar y que lo mantengo. Sí, es malo en la cama, no sabe cocinar algo decente excepto postres, no limpia el cuarto, mancha todo el retrete cuando orina, ronca, habla puras estupideces dormido, come en exceso, se la pasa en el salón de belleza chismeando, no me ayuda con el quehacer de la casa, se la pasa viendo televisión… nunca debí haberle comprado un aparato muggle. A parte se la pasa comprando golosinas, nunca está en casa, no me cumple en las noches, no me lleva a ningún lugar, se la pasa con sus amigotes y a mí, ¡A MÍ! me deja olvidado. ¡Agh! Lo malo es que no lo puedo dejar porque ¡hace unos postres deliciosos!

E: Okay, etto… verás (el entrevistador más confundido que nada), dice por allí que quieren adoptar.

HP: Sí, Draco está ansioso por adoptar un pequeño, pero es mucha responsabilidad y le he negado el permiso.

E: ¡Wow! Pues, está bien, creo.

HP: ¿Otras preguntas que quiera hacerme?

E: Sí por supuesto. ¿Qué piensan hacer esta navidad?

HP: Verás, estábamos pensando ir a Nueva Zelanda a esquiar un poco y comprar regalitos para nuestra familia. También estábamos pensando ir a Vancouver, dónde actualmente vive Ron y Hermione para pasar las fiestas con ellos o muy probablemente vayamos a Italia para celebrar el año Nuevo con mi suegra.

E: O sea que ya tienen las cosas preparadas…

HP: Sí, siempre somos muy precavidos.

E: Y ¿tienes algunas historias que nos quieras contra de sus experiencia en viajes a otros lugares, por ejemplo a Venecia?

HP: ¿A Venecia? Yo nunca he ido para allá

E: ¿Ah no?

HP: Que yo recuerde y mire que tengo muy buena memoria, no.

E: ¡Uh! ¿Y otros lugares que hayan visitado?

HP: El norte de Rusia, la ciudad del Vaticano, Gracias, Turquía, Japón, India, Noruega y otros lugares.

E: Y ¿le gustaría contarnos alguna experiencia vergonzosa que haya tenido con Draco en uno de esos viajes?

HP: ¿Graciosa? Pues, hay una, recuerdo que iba caminando y me saludó un joven muy guapo y me dijó que era un gran admirador mío por haber derrotado a Voldemort (cara de dolor por parte del entrevistador) y que su sueño era conocerme, cosa que se había vuelto realidad. Después me dijo que era su amor platónico, que tenía su cuarto lleno de posters míos, y que soñaba todos los días conmigo, que yo le decía que lo amaría eternamente y cursilerías así. Entonces, al final, me plantó un beso cosa que a Draco le enfureció. Lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa y estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando el muchacho le dijo: "Esto es una broma para Harry Potter, miré allí está la cámara y allá hay otra". Draco estaba celosísimo, pero eso se acabó cuando vio las cámaras y se avergonzó hasta más no poder. Lo peor fue que se enojó conmigo, yo ni siquiera sabía que me iban a hacer una broma.

E: ¡Ah! Y nuca les sucedió alguna experiencia mal en un hotel.

HP: Mmm… no, no realmente no.

E: Bueno, se dice que Draco Malfoy mantuvo, primeramente una relación amorosa con Ron.

HP: Sí, fue por una semana.

E: ¿Y con los gemelos Weasley?

HP: Creo que sí, no lo sé, a mí también me llegó ese rumor.

E: ¿Y usted fue pareja de Ron o Hermione?

HP: Jejeje, eso es algo que nadie nunca va saber.

E: ¿Por qué no lo confiesa?

HP: Porque es muy su problema lo que piensen.

E: ¡Ah! Ok. Y ¿ha descubierto alguna infidelidad de Draco?

HP: Al principio de nuestra relación como novios, descubrí que Darco aún estaba con Blaise. Así que le di a escoger, o Zabini o yo. No los dos al mismo tiempo.

E: Bueno, el afirmó que nunca le había sido infiel.

HP: ¡Ja! ¿y le creyó?

E: No tengo motivos para dudar de él.

HP: Pues, entonces yo tampoco dudaré de él. A parte yo soy el único que le encanto y al que ama.

E: ¿Quisiera decir algo de Draco Malfoy?

HP: ¿Por qué no?

E: Entonces sí quiere decir algo de él.

HP: Sí. Verán, sin importar si lo que él dijo es cierto o no, sin importar lo que yo haya dicho, independientemente de su carga de verdad o falsedad; ambos nos amamos con locura, estamos locos de amor el uno por el otro. Él es quien vino a renovar mi vida, él no vio los aires de grandeza en mí, el vio algo que nadie más hizo, vio mi gran sufrimiento y por eso me ayudó. No por haber salvado al que no debe ser nombrado, ni tampoco me vio como un niño con todas las fuerzas del mundo. Miró lo que hay dentro de mí y esa tristeza que sentía en mi corazón la cambió por la gran felicidad que ahora siento por estar junto a él, junto a mi dragoncito rubio que me ha sacado adelante. Mi koibito (N/a: amante en japonés) es lo más hermoso que me ha pasado en el mundo y estoy seguro de que si cada uno lo conociera más a fondo, estaría igual de enamorado como yo, porque es la perfección en toda la extensión de la palabra. Puedo decirles que a pesar de que ustedes lo vean arrogante, sarcástico, sin sentimientos y como la viva imagen de un slytherin, no lo es una vez que él te deja entrar a su vida; ha sufrido mucho, tanto o más que yo, por eso se comporta así, como un maldito desgraciado; así lo educaron, más el sabe que está mal y trata de mejorar esos pequeños detalles. Yo lo amo, mi vida está en sus manos, por el simple hecho de que él ya forma parte de todo mi corazón, es un gran hombre tanto como no lo pueden imaginar y sin importar los obstáculos yo seguiré con él hasta el fin de nuestros días.

E: Muchas gracias Harry, al fin en algo están de acuerdo (dice como para sus adentros). Me dio mucho gusto platicar contigo, espero que pronto los pueda volver a entrevistar como la gran pareja que son, y no me queda más que desearle suerte a ambos para que nada, ni nadie aleje a uno del otro. Muchas felicidades y nuevamente gracias.

HP: Gracias a usted por permitirnos compartir nuestra vida con todo el mundo.

Así fue como concluyó la entrevista de Harry Potter, con una gran devoción hacia Draco Malfoy. Tal vez ambos mientan sobre estas historias tan cómicas que seguramente a más de uno hicieron reír, pero ninguno miente sobre el gran amor que sienten el uno por el otro.

Aquí, en "Corazón de bruja para mayores de edad" estaremos informándole acerca de esta increíble pareja y con muchas más entrevistas de personajes que han causado escándalos sobre sus vidas.



Harry y Draco terminaban de leer la entrevista hecha a ambos. Reían sin parar acerca de las ocurrencias que cada uno había dicho. El moreno estaba sentado sobre las piernas del rubio y este le rodeaba la cintura con sus brazos. Harry volteó a ver a su pareja con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

HP: ¿Por qué dices mentiras?

DM: Porque sabía que tú no dirías la verdad. ¿Querías que se enteraran de cómo inició nuestra relación?

HP: No, ese es nuestro pequeño secreto jamás revelado a otras personas. Pero, no tenías que ponerme en ridículo con todas tus demás invenciones, eso estuvo mal (cara de berrinchudo)

DM: Pues tú no me dejaste muy bien parado, eso de que te invité a las duchas ¡oye! van a decir que soy un violador o algo así.

HP: Bueno, entonces estamos a mano. (Se levanta)

DM: No, aún no.

Acto seguido Harry estaba carcajeándose como loco a causa de las cosquillas que le estaba haciendo Draco, caen sobre el sillón y se miran a los ojos. Sonríen de forma un tanto sensual y su labios se unen lentamente, en un beso único, donde intercambian sus emociones y demuestran el amor infinito que sienten.

Se separan.

HP: ¿Y de verdad soy el amor de tu vida, dragoncito? (cara a cara)

DM: Tontito, ¿crees que eso es verdad?

HP: Creo que deberías decir la verdad.

DM: Entonces no hay de que preocuparse, en mi última respuesta no dije nada de lo que tuviera que arrepentirme.

HP: Pero eso nunca me lo has dicho a mí.

DM: Tú no lo escuchas y ese ya no es mi problema.

HP: Dímelo en secreto, no se lo revelaré a nadie (susurra al oído de Draco)

DM: Si tú insistes gatito. (Se acerca a la oreja de Harry y un escalofrío recorre la espalda del moreno). Yo te amo, por sobre todas las cosas del mundo.

Harry sonríe, le encanta jugar a contarse secretos que se llevará hasta la tumba.

DM: ¿Y tú que me cuentas?

HP: Pues me enteré de un chisme, que no se lo debería contar a nadie, pero contigo haré una excepción.

DM: ¿Ah sí? ¿Y de que se trata?

HP: Ven acércate (Draco acerca su oído a la boca de Harry que arde en deseos por besar los labios del rubio) Es que descubrí que Harry Potter está enamorado de Draco Malfoy.

DM: Cuéntame más.

HP: Me confesó que sueña con el dragoncito de slytherin.

DM: Pues dile al tal Potter que lo espero en mi cuarto a las doce en punto.

HP: Pero si ya son las 12:05

DM: Entonces tengo una cita con él en el sillón de la sala. ¡Que bueno que llega a tiempo!

Besa a Harry con pasión, con cariño y más que nada con amor.

**Fin**

Bueno, este es el fic que hago para agradecer a todas las personas que me leyeron este año, que me apoyaron con sus reviews y a los que me apoyen el próximo año. Fue un gran año para mí, espero que para ustedes también y me da mucho gusto saber que hay personas que se interesan por mis locuras. (Voy a llorar). Bueno, como mañana me voy de vacaciones, entonces les dejo esta mi última creación antes de que se termine el 2006. Y no me queda más que desearles un **muy próspero año nuevo y que si sus deseos no se cumplieron este año, don't worry! vendrán tiempos mejores y espero que todo lo que deseen para este 2007 se les cumpla, que tengan una excelente salud y, que se la pasen muy bien, diviértanse y si eso implica portarse mal, háganlo. Aquí estaré el próximo año, trabajando mucho para terminar mis fics, empezar con nuevos y retomar los olvidados. Hasta luego!**

P. D.: Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado este fic, (lo que hace el ocio) y que se hayan divertido mucho.


End file.
